


New Year

by KristiLynn



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, New Years, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: It's New Years Eve and Henry has a surprise for Jo.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacecadet72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/gifts).



  
  


_ “New Year - a new chapter, new verse, or just the same old story ? Ultimately we write it. The choice is ours.”  _

  
  


\---

 

The snow had just began to fall when Jo and Henry stepped out of the car.   
  
“Thank you for coming with me tonight Henry.” Jo smiled. “I know you didn’t want to.”  
  
“But you wanted to. And I have learned a long time ago that sometimes in relationships you need to give a little."  
  
"Thank you."  
  


They walked up the steps of Jo’s apartment building their hand clasped tight. When they got to the door Jo took a hold of his scarf and pulled him closer.  
  
"I know that New Year's Eve is over," she whispered. "but how would you like to come inside and celebrate with me?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," Henry whispered back.  
  
They walked into the building and to the door. Jo had barely put the key in the lock when she stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?" Henry asked.  
  
"I hear something inside. Music. Do you hear that?"  
  
"No," Henry lied. He did hear it, he had been the one to pick the piece out.  
  
"I'm going to check it out," Jo said pulling her gun out of her purse.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't just leave the radio on?" Henry asked but Jo already had the door unlocked and was stepping inside.  
  
"Oh my God," Jo whispered.  
  


The lights were dimmed, a new song had begun playing through the speakers, and there was a trail of daisy petals leading from the door into the dining room.  
  
"I pictured this going a lot differently," Henry said.  
  
Jo turned around. "You did this?"  
  
"Abe technically. I texted him when we left and he hurried over and set this up."  
  
Jo placed a hand over her heart. "You texted?"  
  
Henry placed a hand over his. "The things I do for love."  
  
"I love it Henry." Jo walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You didn't have to do this."  
  
"I know." He took her hand. "But there's more to the surprise."

  
They followed the trail of petals to the dining room where candles were lit and chocolate covered strawberries and bottle of champagne were waiting.  
  
"Henry!" Jo laughed. "Are these--"  
  
"From the place in Midtown? They are."  
  
There was a store in Midtown that made a limited number of chocolate covered strawberries each year, which just happened to be covered in gold flakes. Jo knew that the gold had nothing to do with why they tasted like heaven but she also knew that it was the reason they sold out within an hour of them going on sale. So the fact that Henry was able to get his hands on them made her feel like the luckiest girl on earth.  
  
"Oh my God," she whispered as she took a step towards the table but was stopped by Henry's hand.  
  
"I understand that you want to eat," He dropped her hand and reached into his pocket. "But there's one more surprise."  
  
Jo shook her head. "Henry, Christmas is over and you did a wonderful job with my present. You don't have to do any..."  
  


Jo stopped talking and the next few moments felt like an out of body experience as Henry pulled out a red ring box and got down on one knee.  
  
"Jo, will you..."  
  
She didn't let him finish, she didn't even let him show her the ring. She just blurted out, "Yes."  
  
"Yes?" Henry asked with a hint of relief in his voice.  
  
"Yes." Jo nodded her head. "Yes!"  
  
Henry opened the box to reveal a ring and that was just the icing on the cake. It was a Morganite stone surrounded by diamonds with a white gold band. Six months ago, shortly after they started dating, they had a case where a man broke into a jewelry store and died after swallowing a ring much like this one. Jo had made a comment about loving the stone and she was sure that Henry wasn't paying attention, but it appeared that he was.  
  
“Happy New Year,” Henry whispered as he slipped the ring on to her finger.  
  
“Happy New Year.”  
  
It certainly was going to be a happy New Year.

 


End file.
